The present disclosure relates generally to capturing dimension data indicative of an object's dimensions and, more particularly, to a non-parametric method of and system for estimating the dimensions or volume of an object of arbitrary or undetermined shape, without having any advance knowledge or parametric model of the shape of the object.
Determining the dimensions or volume of an object, such as a shipping package, a mailing parcel, or a pallet loaded with a plurality of objects as freight or cargo, is desirable, especially in the transportation and shipping industries, where the cost for transporting and delivering the objects is at least partially dependent on their dimensions. Three-dimensional (3D) cameras have been employed in both handheld and fixed devices to capture dimension data indicative of the object's dimensions. Such devices operate by making shape assumptions and by employing parametric models, that is, the devices know in advance that the object has a certain shape, e.g., a cuboid, a cylinder, a sphere, a torus, a plane, etc., because such parametric models are stored in an accessible memory. Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, especially when dimensioning cuboid cartons or box-shaped objects, the known devices are not effective in dimensioning an object of arbitrary or undetermined shape, e.g., a pallet having multiple objects randomly stacked thereon, because there is no stored model available for reference.
Accordingly, there is a need to estimate the dimensions or volume of an object of arbitrary or undetermined shape, without having any advance knowledge or parametric model of the shape of the object, and without making any shape assumptions, in an accurate, rapid, efficient and non-parametric manner.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and locations of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The method and system components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.